


When They Got Home

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim shows Blair how much he means to him after they get home from the elevator experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Got Home

DISCLAIMER: All characters, etc...all of them in the world of The Sentinel are owned by Pet Fly Productions & UPN. I've just taken them out of the toy box to play and I promise to put them back when I'm done, because I'm a good girl and I always put my toys away. 

WARNING: NC-17 (what else can Little Eva write, huh?) Graphic sex between two consenting adult men, (but there's a story in here too) so if you're under 18 or 21 in some states, DON'T READ THIS!!!! In fact, this is a PWP story. No plot whatsoever. 

This story takes place after the ep. where Blair was stuck on that elevator. 

For Lulu 

## When They Got Home...

by Little Eva  


As soon as the door to the loft was shut and secured, Jim Ellison pushed his lover against it and flooded his face with kisses. He kissed eyelids, nose, cheeks, forehead, ear lobes, even sucked the earrings in Blair's ear. Blair Sandburg grinned and shuddered at the sensual assault, as he tried to speak. 

"Hey big guy...slow down...slow..." Blair's words were cut off as Jim captured his mouth in a long, passionate kiss. Jim's mouth found Blair's tongue and sucked it long and hard, mirroring a more familiar sexual act. Blair felt Jim's erection bump against his stomach, and felt himself hardening. Both men were still hyped up by the events of the past hours, though a good four hours had passed since Blair and the rest of the hostages were released from the elevator. 

The need for air forced Jim to release his lover's mouth. "When I heard that explosion," he breathed, "Chief, I thought I lost you...I wanted to take that Rachins sonofabitch and push his sorry butt out that window, to see how fast it took him to drop....Galileo my ass..." 

"Good thing you didn't, huh?" Blair chuckled. 

"I don't know about that, don't think anyone would have missed him, especially his wife." 

Blair nodded sadly. "Shame about Caitlin though." 

Jim sighed. "Yeah...I mean, Wilkenson would have lightened up if he knew about the baby. Come to think of it, I was ready to push that guy out the window myself...didn't want to deal with terrorists. What kind of sick bastard would let his daughter go through something like that." 

Blair frowned. "But Jim...even if he did give up the money, we still would have been in deep shit." 

Jim ran his hand through Blair's mane. "From what I saw, you handled yourself real well in there." 

"I owe it all to you. If I hadn't spent these two years with you...I would have freaked..." 

Suddenly, Jim frowned. "You know something Chief? We're doing way too much talking." 

Blair cocked his head to the side. "You think so?" 

"I know so." Without saying another word, Jim picked up his smaller partner. Blair's eyes widened as his feet left the ground, and he found himself in Jim's arms. "We're going to bed Chief, any objections?" 

"Guess not." 

"Good." With that, Jim, rushed passed the living area, and up the stairs, still carrying Blair, firmly in his arms. "Is it my imagination, or have you put on weight?" 

"Somebody's just not working out as hard as he should..." 

"You'll pay for that Chief..." 

"I can't wait," Blair licked his lips and that very sight weakened Jim's knees. It was a good thing they were near the bed and Jim was able to lower his partner, gently down. Immediately, Jim began undressing himself, almost ripping his clothes off, throwing them on the floor. Blair was astonished, Jim never let his clothes just fall where they may, damn, maybe he was influencing his anal retentive partner after all. 

Blair stood up and undressed, never taking his eyes off Jim. Jim's eyes were locked onto Blair as well. Both men had exactly the same thing on their minds. A madman almost separated them forever today and the only thing that mattered was being together right now. Days like this reminded Jim how precious his young lover was, and how quickly all of his happiness could be cruelly snatched from him. 

When both men were naked, Jim pulled Blair into an embrace, reveling in skin on skin contact, Jim smiled as the hairs on Blair's chest tickled his, Blair sighed, feeling the hard, chest, abdominal and arm muscles that made him feel so secure, like nothing in the world could hurt him when he was in those arms. Their mutual erections pressed against each other, Jim's was against Blair's stomach, Blair's against Jim's thigh. 

"I want to feel you baby...I want to feel you..." Jim murmured. He pushed Blair against the wall and kissed his mouth, sucking finally on his lower lip, biting it slightly. Blair groaned. Jim grabbed Blair's buttocks and pulled him up, Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist so he was supported between his lover and the wall. In that position, their cocks were able to touch and the sensation of the first touch, caused both men to groan out loud. Jim started to move his hips, rubbing his cock up and down against Blair's. The younger man threw his head back and cried out, bumping it against the wall, but not feeling it. The only thing he felt was the unbelievable pleasure of his cock against Jim's. 

Jim focused all his attention between his legs. The feelings were clouding out all his senses and he felt himself close to a zone out. He tried to control his breathing, slowly, evenly, though his body was betraying him. 

"Oh baby...you feel so good..." Jim murmured, knowing that hearing his own voice would break the spell that Blair's cock was forcing him into. 

Jim grunted and sped up. This wasn't about endurance, and Blair knew that as well, he matched Jim's movements. He was getting closer....closer.... 

"Oh...God....baby....I'm....I'm...almost....." Jim suddenly lost the power of speech as a familiar sensation swept over him. He pounded his fists against the wall. Blair, also taken by the same feeling, leaned over and sunk his teeth into Jim's shoulder. Both men screamed at nearly the same moment and came, waves of semen exploded on themselves and each other. 

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, as his legs fell from their position around Jim's waist. Jim knew they'd both end up on the floor, so he turned Blair around and leaned them both against the wall for support. 

When Blair's eyes were clear again and he was able to breath normally, he looked into the clear, blue eyes of his lover. "Oh...man..." 

"Yeah." Jim held Blair tightly. "Jesus Chief....I almost lost you today....I almost lost you..." Jim closed his eyes to stop the tears, but couldn't stop his body from shaking. Blair looked up at his lover. 

"Jim....Jim...it's okay...I'm here...I'm safe...we're together...it's okay..." 

Jim nodded. "I know...I know Blair..." then he slowly released the younger man, and frowned. "I didn't hurt you...did I?" 

Actually, if he'd squeezed any harder, Blair was certain he would have lost a few internal organs. "No man...I'm okay..." he shivered as the cool night air clashed with his damp body. 

"Let's get into bed, Chief." 

"Good idea." 

Jim and Blair got under the comforter and lay on their sides, facing each other. Jim's hand tangled in Blair's hair. 

"You know something Chief...when I first saw you...I thought you were some crazy hippie or something...probably into drugs..." 

Blair grinned. "And now..." 

"Now I think...you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." Jim took Blair's hand, pressed it to his lips and kissed it deeply. 

"I love you Jim," Blair said. "Even though I thought you were some uptight, straight laced cop when I first saw you." 

Jim just chuckled. He took Blair into his arms again and they shared several kisses, some light, some hard, some easy some rough. Pretty soon, both men were very aroused and smiled shyly at each other. 

"Chief you are having some effect on me...two erections in less than two hours..." 

"You don't do so bad...old man..." 

"Old man? You should look this good when you're my age," Jim laughed. 

Blair shook his head. "Hey man, I certainly hope I have more hair." 

Jim pounced on top of Blair and began licking the younger man's neck and ear lobes, moving down to his nipples. 

"Oh...yes...oh...God Jim...." Blair wondered when he should make his move onto his stomach. He tried to move, when Jim stopped what he was doing and looked into his partner's eyes. "No Chief....I want you...I want you to fuck me....fuck me Blair...." 

Blair's body shuddered at hearing Jim's voice say those words. Jim rarely swore and when he did it in this context, it made Blair even more aroused. "Okay," Blair said. 

Jim moved off his lover. Since he was closest to the night table, he opened the drawer and took out the lubricant and a condom that was in a package Blair had never seen before. Jim didn't lie on his stomach, but rolled onto his back, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"This way Blair...I want to look in your eyes...I want to see you fuck me..." 

Blair grunted and quickly squeezed some lubricant onto his fingertips. He inhaled deeply as the lubricant was one of his favorites, aloe mixed with coca butter. He took one finger and moved it slowly in Jim's opening. Jim gasped. The lubricant was cool, and his body felt like a furnace. He hoped he didn't come right there. "Hurry Blair..." he grunted. 

"Patience...patience love..." Blair winked. And removed the finger. Jim groaned but sighed in relief when Blair placed two fingers into his opening. Jim pushed desperately against Blair's hand. "Chief..." Jim said. 

"My God...you feel very ready..." 

Jim looked into Blair's eyes. Blair saw that the older man's blue eyes were dark with lust and desire. "Yeah...you're ready," Blair said. 

Blair removed his fingers, then grabbed the condom, tearing the wrapping with his teeth, since his fingers were slick. He took out the condom and started to roll it on his hard cock, but Jim stopped his hand and did the job for him. When Blair looked at himself he smiled. "Oh man..." The light blue condom glowed in the dark. 

Jim smiled. "Just to make sure you don't get lost." He reached up and roughly stroked Blair's balls. The younger man grunted as he got even harder, a light blue pole shining in the darkness. 

Blair smiled. "You surprise me man." 

"Come here...surprise me..." 

That was all the invitation Blair needed. He positioned himself on his forearms and slowly entered Jim. Moving the older man's legs so they were around his shoulders, causing Blair to go deeper, deeper still inside Jim. Blair began a slow in and out motion. Jim's hands moved up and down Blair's arms, his hips thrust roughly against Blair, until he could feel the younger man's balls against his pelvis. Jim desperately tried to change the pace, forcing Blair to move faster, but his partner would have none of that, so Jim decided to help him along. He ran one hand up, to Blair's neck, an extremely sensitive area and began to caress the flesh there. Blair groaned out loud. 

"No fair...no fair..." he managed to say. 

"Fuck me Chief...fuck me harder...faster..." 

Damn...to hell with control. Blair started to speed up, lowering himself onto Jim. Jim grunted, as his hard cock was trapped between their writhing, sweaty bodies. Blair started to close his eyes. 

"No...Blair...look at me...look at me...NOW." Jim commanded. 

Blair forced his eyes open and looked at his lover's darkening blue eyes, he saw desire, love, passion. Blair thrust much harder, much faster inside Jim now as keeping his eyes open became more difficult, especially with the roaring inside his head growing louder and louder. 

All of Jim's senses were attacking him at once, everything was louder, clearer, sharper. Jim matched Blair, thrust for thrust, rubbing his cock against their bodies; their rhythm gone, movements desperate, frantic. Jim felt the madness overtake him. His eyes widened, his body tensed. He threw his head back, screamed Blair's name and came. Instantly, his sphincter muscles contracted, throwing Blair into an orgasmic frenzy, his body shuddered, he cried out and collapsed on top of Jim. 

They lay there for a long moment, neither man wanting to break the contact. Then, Blair remembered the condom and pushed himself off Jim to discard it. Then, he climbed into bed and into Jim's warm embrace. Blair lay his head on Jim's chest, and Jim's hand tangled in Blair's hair. Suddenly, Blair remembered something Jim said to him as they left the Wilkinson Building. 

"Hey Jim...when you said I should go back and have that Chinese figure re-appraised...you told me to take the stairs...." 

"Uh huh." 

"Were you serious?" 

"Sure I was. No more elevators for you, Chief." 

"Jim...that place was on a high floor...a real high floor." 

"Uh huh." Jim planted a kiss on the top of Blair's head. "You need the exercise...it'll be easier for me to carry you up here." 

Blair chuckled. "I knew you had an ulterior motive. But I love you anyway Jim." 

"I love you too Blair."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
